Moments of realisation
by constantlywandering
Summary: First Hermione confirms her feeling one morning in bed, then we see the couple of days following. Three short, linked Dramione snapshots. Sweet fluff with a dash of humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! It's three short chapters and they're all complete, so watch out for 2 and 3 very soon. I've had one and a half of these chapters written for some time and added the rest recently. A little bit of romantic escapism I really hope you enjoy. Do review, it makes me super happy! **

* * *

She woke to gentle snoring and the steady rise and fall of a chest beneath her head. Draco Malfoy would never admit it, but he did snore. Quite loudly, too, at times.

Hermione debated letting him sleep in but it was a Friday and she was sure he had to go into work. She decided to get dressed then rouse him. Making to get up off the bed, she started in surprise when she felt his previously slack arms tighten around her middle.

"You were awake!" she accused; he could fool her so easily. He knew straightaway when she was faking.

"'Course I was," he teased, gently tugging at her hair. "A man can't get a decent sleep around here with your living frizz monster half choking him to death."

Hermione decided she was too lazy to argue with him so she just arched up and pecked his collarbone where she could reach.  
"You love it," she dismissed. "Now let me go so I can get ready. I still have to Floo home because someone won't do their laundry and all the clothes I have here are dirty."

Draco chuckled, his chest vibrating and making her ear tickle in turn.  
"That's because someone, my love, decided to forcibly give my house-elves two weeks of holiday a year. Of course darling, if you would just move in with me then we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"  
He punctuated his last sentence by gently tilting her head up so he could brush his lips against hers. She leaned into him but her mind had started to go into overdrive again.

Over the past few weeks Draco had been incessant in his pestering her to move in and truthfully, she was starting to run out of reasons to say no. Part of her was just scared that it was moving so fast, but mostly it was that it hadn't sunk in yet that she loved Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, convicted Death Eater, who let killers into her school, bully who had made her cry herself to sleep at night. Draco Malfoy, who had offered to give up his inheritance to be with her, who stayed awake until she fell asleep and when the nightmares came, who kissed her forehead and told her he loved her everyday. Who was friends with Harry and Ginny and even Ron, who wore Weasley jumpers on Boxing Day and who thought her intelligence was sexy not intimidating.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco sat up properly and pulled her into his lap, cupping her face tenderly.  
"Hermione, listen, I don't mean to make you feel pressured into this. If you don't want to move in, that's fine. I will wait for you."  
She saw the masked hurt in his eyes and she knew that he was wondering if she didn't love him as much as he did her.  
Would she love to wake up every morning and go to bed each night encased in his arms? Damn right she would. They practically lived together anyway, and she felt lonely on the nights and days she didn't see him. Of course they would fight, their fights even now were hardly squabbles, but she had to keep herself from shuddering in pleasure when she thought about the makeup sex. And, she reasoned, if something did go wrong, she had a network of friends rallied around her.

She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze.  
"I'm free to pack up next weekend."  
His eyes widened almost comically for a second then he rested his forehead against hers.  
"Are you positive?" he breathed.  
"Yes," she whispered back.

Draco kissed her then, pressing her body tightly against his then flipping them around and moving his mouth more fiercely against hers. His hands skimmed Hermione's torso before settling one on her side, thumb brushing the underside of her naked breast and one supporting himself on the side of her head.  
"I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you so much."  
"Me too, Draco," Hermione replied, eyes suddenly glistening.

When he started to untangle the sheets from their lower halves, Hermione stopped him with a hand on his.  
"Believe me, Draco, I'd love to, but you know I promised Lavender I'd be early for the fittings. I think she's really stressed out."  
"I would be too, if I were about to marry Weasley," Draco muttered.  
She swatted his chest lightly. "Come on. You've got work too."  
Trailing her hand down his chest, she smirked devilishly. "Be patient and I'll wear something special tonight."  
Draco growled, dropping his head onto her shoulder. "Minx. How about you wear it tonight and I make you scream now?"  
And with that he rolled over and scooped her up, carrying her to the shower.

* * *

**Reviews are love, dear readers x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Been a pretty hectic few days but I am now posting the remaining two chapters in succession - because why wait?**

**Did anyone follow the cricket or tennis over the weekend? Two crazy matches happened at the same time! **

**Thank you so much to all you guys who followed and favourited , it really really makes my day and means a lot. Huge thanks to the one guest reviewer I have at the moment - I am hoping these next couple of chapters are good for you! **

**Enjoy, and as ever, do let me know what you think. x x**

* * *

Hermione groaned silently, wishing it was dinner already. For the past hour she'd been in between poofy, huge and mostly baby pink ballgowns that Lavender had decided she wanted her bridal party to wear to match her equally poofy, huge but lavender wedding dress. Hermione truly had become good friends with Lavender now, but she couldn't deny that she was one of the more immature of her acquaintances. Lavender had been dismissing all the dresses as they either clashed with Ginny's pale skin, didn't go with Parvati's features or didn't complement her purple dress quite right. At one point she had almost had a panic attack when she realised just how frizzy Hermione's hair was and Ginny had to console her for about half an hour while promising that copious amounts of Sleekeezy's would be used.

As she leaned on the counter, well deserved glass of red in her hand, she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. She smirked internally as he stalked towards her, coming up behind and rasping, "Boo!"  
"Nice try, Draco." She spun around. "I saw you coming in."  
He smirked right back, eyes flicking just above her shoulder.  
"BOO!"  
Hermione shrieked as Ginny came up behind her, spilling her wine all over Draco.  
"Ginny!"  
She scowled as Draco and Ginny both fell over themselves laughing.  
Damn, she regretted introducing these two to each other.  
"Draco, now you have wine on your shirt and it's completely your fault," Hermione warned.  
Draco waved his hand.  
"Oh, but it was worth it. Armande!" He beckoned one of the attendants. "I'll need a white shirt in my usual. Put it on the tab."  
Armande nodded and hurried out.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you ever be less of a prat, Malfoy?"  
He just slung an arm around her shoulders and smirked down at her. She leaned into him despite herself and he dropped a kiss on her hair.  
"Better get used to it, roomie."

Ginny and Lavender, who had been in discussion regarding Parvati's dress, immediately turned their necks like bloodhounds on the scent. All three came squealing over to the couple.  
"You're moving in together!"  
"This is so exciting! When's the wedding!"  
"Took you long enough, turnip heads." The last comment was from Ginny.  
Draco had a smarmy grin. "I finally got her to say yes, everyone. Wedding is next on the agenda."  
Hermione turned to him, horrified. Great, her next few weeks would consist of constant badgering regarding their non-existent wedding. He just beamed back. Ever the ray of sunshine.

Hermione decided to steer the conversation back on track.  
"Draco, why are you even here? This is bridesmaids only."  
"I invited him," Lavender interjected. "He's got the best fashion sense out of all of us."  
If possible, Draco's smirk grew. Git.

"So ladies, what are the choices so far?" Draco asked.  
Lavender showed the dresses she had been forcing them into while Hermione caught his gaze pleadingly.

Draco looked at the dresses, at Lavender and finally at Hermione, trying to repress a chuckle. He moved over to the rack with Lavender, and Hermione surveyed the scene. She never thought she'd see Draco gelling so well with her friends - looking impossibly good-looking even in a wine stained shirt, conversing with Lavender of all people, shooting her sweet glances every so often. She smiled to herself and settled down for a long afternoon.

* * *

**Last chapter is up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this last chapter! I had a lot of fun with this little story, which started out as a one-shot of the first chapter. **

**This time it's Draco's POV, and warning - it's grossly sappy. Couldn't help it! **

**Please do review or get in touch if you enjoyed this/have some improvement tips - it really makes such a difference xx**

* * *

Weasley's wedding, was, as he expected, a large, busy party. Draco watched from the bar as Hermione walked towards him, clad in her bridesmaid's dress. They had finally managed to convince Lavender to tone it down with a sleeker silhouette, however it was unmistakably her style - a long, pink dress with tiered frills. How did Hermione still manage to look so beautiful? He shook his head and wondered, as he often did, just how exactly he nabbed this witch for himself.

She reached him and flopped onto the stool next to where he was standing with a huge sigh.  
"I am so exhausted! And very glad I'm not in Parvati's place right now - maid of honour for Ginny was stressful."

Draco chuckled and placed his hand on the back of her neck, massaging softly. Hermione gave a tiny moan in response and the sound shot straight to his groin. She just made him feel like a teenager again, he couldn't control his body around her at all.

"Granger, if you continue to make noises like that we are going to have a problem on our hands," he warned with a smile on his face. She grinned up at him and his heart warmed.  
"Sorry," she said cheekily; he knew she wasn't at all.  
"Liar," he returned affectionately. "Dance with me." He held his hand out to her and she pouted uncharacteristically.

"I'm tired, Draco," she almost whined. He laughed softly, she was adorable like this. But he was not going to give in. He'd wanted to dance with her for hours but she'd been busy, and he wasn't leaving without a spin with her.  
"Tough luck. I was promised a dance and I'm cashing in." Draco took her arm and pulled her up. "We can sleep in tomorrow, love."

He placed her in his embrace as they swayed gently to the music. He felt so content with one arm around her waist, another hand in hers, surrounded by Hermione. His mouth turned up at the corner when she gave a small yawn and rested her head on his chest - she wasn't lying about being tired. Draco brushed his lips across her temple and whispered to her.  
"We'll go home soon."  
She gave a murmur of assent and snuggled in further and he just relished in the feeling.

He loved this. Standing here with her in his arms openly. Glancing around he saw Potter, and they shared a friendly nod over Hermione's head. They weren't best friends now, but they got on and Draco appreciated the place he had in Hermione's life. Weasley and his new wife were dancing energetically, surrounded by their copious family members, but strangely Draco felt happy for them instead of irritated. He looked down at Hermione and marvelled at how much he'd changed in the past few years with her. He wanted this too, he realised. Maybe not the puffy ballgowns and the ostentatious band, but a wedding and the chance to spend forever with her.

He knew he couldn't ask her now. Weddings made everyone sappy and it would be way too fast for Hermione, considering she'd only just agreed to move in. But he would one day, he decided, and the thought caused his heart to beat faster.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione moved so her chin was resting against him, dark eyes staring up into his own. There was no point in hiding it from her. He chose his words carefully, watching her face.  
"I want this with you, someday," he said softly. Her eyes widened predictably, and he continued, "Not now. I can wait. But I want you to know that I'm here for as long as you'll have me." He could feel his pulse racing and his arms tightened around her.

Hermione ducked her head down and his heart sank. He'd been too rash, he knew it. But then she raised up again, eyes sparkling and lashes blinking a bit more rapidly. She pressed her body into him.  
"Not now. But, I want that too, I think," she admitted, blushing slightly. His heart soared as he pushed her hair back from her face and caught her lips in his own for a firm kiss. That was more than enough for now.

* * *

**I know. Hope you recover from the cheesiness! **


End file.
